


Родом из Шира

by PrettyPenny



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз – хранитель Кольца. Дерек – хранитель Стайлза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Родом из Шира

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To the Shire Born](https://archiveofourown.org/works/469611) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



> Спасибо рисоватору за вычитку.

– О, черт, – сказал Стайлз. 

Кольцо упало и покатилось прочь, растворяясь в толпе.

– Что? – Скотт все еще нервно рассматривал место; это был лес из огромных людских ног, здоровых, как колонны. Стайлз не винил его за беспокойство, их могли легко растоптать.

– Я уронил его, – прошептал Стайлз.

– Ты что? – глаза Скотта стали огромными, как блюдца. – Нет, не может быть. Нет, Стайлз. Волшебник Дитон доверился нам! От этого зависит судьба мира! И только _ты_ можешь...

– Уничтожить Кольцо, бросив его в жерло вулкана на краю света? Да, я это уже слышал. – Стайлз вытер руки о бриджи и глубоко вдохнул. – Ладно, прикрой меня. Я пошел.

– _Туда_? Люди раздавят тебя, как спелый виноград!

– О, спасибо за красочный образ, Скотт. Мне действительно было необходимо представить, как мои мягкие ткани передавят великаны и моя кровь зальет эти доски, как виноградный сок. 

– Эм, – Скотт пристыженно моргнул. – Я не хотел…

– Да, ладно. Просто прикрой меня.

И Стайлз пошел.

Он метнулся между вонючих сапог, тяжелых, как гири, и штанов из грубой шерсти, в которых все должно было ужасно чесаться, и как все эти люди не страдают от генитальной сыпи? Ой. Не обращая внимания на людей, ничего не смыслящих в личной гигиене, он шарил руками по грязному полу, пытаясь вспомнить, где раздался звон, когда упало Кольцо. Где-то здесь? Или здесь? Или…

– Прочь с дороги, полурослик, – прогремело над его головой. Стайлз избежал пинка только благодаря Скотту, тот за лодыжку выдернул его из толпы. Очень вовремя, Стайлз в последний момент успел подцепить золотой ободок. 

– Спасибо, – сказал Стайлз. 

Скотт пожал плечами.  
– Ты сказал прикрыть тебя. Ну как? Ты его нашел?

– Ага. 

Стайлз, ухмыляясь, показал ему Кольцо и спрятал в карман. Возможно, ему следует обзавестись цепочкой и носить Кольцо на ней, как ожерелье. Черт, _ожерелье_? Это не слишком-то прибавит ему мужественности. В нем было всего 4 фута (конечно, это высокий рост для хоббита, но все равно), а его лицо вызывало у девчонок мысли о котятах и зефире. Он не хотел носить украшения, но в данном случае, выбора не было.

– Нам надо достать тебе цепочку, или что-то вроде, – озвучил его мысли Скотт. 

Стайлз скривился в ответ, это было делом принципа.  
– Конечно. Я просто заберу свою мужественность в бюро находок, когда мы сожжем Кольцо в Мордоре.

Наверно, это была не самая блестящая идея, показать Кольцо Скотту. Несколько человек, кажется, тоже обратили на него внимание. Если человеком можно было назвать здоровенных волосатых мужиков в залитых пивом туниках. Черт.

– Ой, – сказал Стайлз, когда заметил, что на него смотрит слишком много глаз. В них горело то странное выражение, которое Стайлз привык ассоциировать с Кольцом. Оно взывало к ним. Срань господня, оно взывало к ним! Пело свою тихую обольщающую песнь. 

– Так, когда там появится наш человек?

– Я не… я не знаю.

– Ага, я тоже. Разве это не гениальный план? Сидеть с Кольцом Всевластья в месте полном жадных, развращенных людей. Что тут может пойти не так? Если только Кольцо Всевластья не превратится в Кольцо _Напастей_ и из-за него нам в два счета свернут шеи. Точнее в один. Второй не понадобится – мы уже будем мертвы.

– Волшебник Дитон сказал…

– Волшебник Дитон не Господь Бог, ясно? Хотя его лучше не поминать всуе… ой!

Стайлзу на плечо опустилась пудовая рука. Стайлз посмотрел наверх, и еще наверх, оказалось, что рука принадлежала здоровому, как боров мужику. «Как боров», потому что он был большим и вонючим.

– Ты ж маленький сладкий Хоббит, да?

_А?_

– Что ты дел’еш в т’ких местах? – протянул он, неприятно ухмыляясь на «местах» и это было… фух, мерзко! 

– Для начала, я не маленький, я уже полноценный взрослый…

– Ты все еще подросток, – влез Скотт.

– Я достаточно взрослый, чтобы голосовать на собраниях в Шире.

– Но ты никогда не голосовал на собраниях в Шире. Ты воровал куриные ножки с кухни моей мамы, потому что «никто не смотрит». 

– Скотт, пожалуйста, дай мне защитить свою честь. Можешь меня не перебивать?

– Эм, чувак, не похоже, что ты ее защищаешь. Такое чувство, что ты наоборот пытаешься доказать, что тебе уже достаточно лет для чего бы то ни было.

– Что? Нет! Никогда! Нет! Простите, сэр, – сказал Стайлз все так же отвратительно ухмылявшемуся здоровяку, – но это то, что называют «замещением». Это не я хочу, чтобы вы заинтересовались мной. Это то, что есть у меня, и это оно взывает к вам и занимает ваши мысли…

– Я могу занять тебя. Тебе будет хорошо и…

– Нет, – сказал Стайлз, отодвигаясь подальше от руки. Рука последовала за ним. – Нет, я уверяю вас…

– Отпусти его, – прорычал голос. 

Тяжелая рука вдруг исчезла. Стайлз от удивления широко раскрыл рот и обернулся. И увидел, как здоровяк убирается подальше. Совсем далеко. В другой конец бара. С чего бы?

Ох.

Это…

Это…

– Это был парень в капюшоне, – театрально произнес Скотт.

Стайлз вздохнул.

– Я знаю, Скотт. Скорей всего он Рейнджер.

– Разве Дитон не сказал, что мы должны встретиться с Рейнджером?

– Ага, но я не удивлюсь, если этот парень убил настоящего Рейнджера и украл его одежду или что-то в этом роде. Разве ты не чувствуешь, как от него веет опасностью?

– В нем есть что-то от серийного убийцы, – признал Скотт.

– Я вас слышу, – недовольно отозвался Рейнджер. Возможный Рейнджер. Страшный Рейнджер. 

– О, хорошо. Значит, ты знаешь, что мы знаем, что ты знаешь, что мы знаем, что ты опасен. Очень-очень опасен. Ты не сможешь застать нас в рас… ой! – Стайлз взвизгнул, потому что Рейнджер схватил его и Скотта за шиворот и _поднял_. Они болтались у него в руках, пока Рейнджер не нашел стол в темном, пропахшем плесенью углу и не бросил их на стулья.

Стайлз возмущенно закашлял, потирая ноющую шею. 

– Ладно, ты можешь застать нас врасплох, но это не значит…

– Заткнись, – спокойно сказал Рейджер и, откинув полы плаща, сел на стул. Он достал кинжал и принялся его полировать. Своими перчатками. На нем были черные кожаные сапоги, и даже к ним было прикреплено оружие. Что за черт?

Ну, по крайней мере, вокруг них образовалась зона отчуждения. Люди, которые жадно пялились на Стайлза, точнее на Кольцо, тут же занялись другими делами. Вокруг столов, находившихся в пределах этой зоны, валялись спешно покинутые стулья.

Это было… невероятно. 

Еще это было бы невероятно горячо, если бы Стайлз не находился в непосредственной близости от других острых предметов из рейнджеровской экипировки, поблескивающих в глубинах его плаща. 

Это была не экипировка, а целый арсенал ножей.

Маленькие ножи. Большие ножи. Тонкие ножи. Длинные ножи. Ножи с тонкой филигранью по кромкам, и широкие, с подозрительными зазубринами по краям. Как на топориках для рубки мяса. Топориках, которые порубили много мяса и много костей. 

– Ого, – тихо сказал Стайлз.

Рейнджер с грохотом водрузил ногу на стол.

Стол затрясся.

Как и поджилки Стайлза. 

– Говорите, – приказал Рейнджер. – У вас не должно быть секретов. 

Скотт выпрямился, как щенок по команде. У Стайлза возникло смутное подозрение, что если бы у Скотта был хвост, он бы им завилял. 

– Эм, – произнес Скотт. – Простите, сэр, но мы не…

– Не называй его сэр, – отрезал Стайлз. Его чувство самосохранения соперничало с инстинктами лемминга-самоубийцы. – У него даже не хватило вежливости представиться. Он появился из ниоткуда и сразу взял нас в оборот и…

– Спас тебя от участи быть порезанным на ленточки в забегаловке полной свихнувшихся из-за Кольца психов, – тихо закончил Рейнджер.

Стайлз захлопнул рот.

– А, это, – сказал он. – Тем не менее, мы все равно не знаем, как тебя зовут. 

– Имена имеют значение? – спросил Рейнджер и наклонил голову. Тусклое пламя очага едва освещало его лицо, скрытое капюшоном. Однако Стайлз разглядел мужественный, поросший щетиной подбородок, сломанный нос, и яркие голубые глаза. 

Сердце Стайлза _бухнуло_ в груди. 

– Эм, да, имеют. Это простая вежливость…

– Вежливость не в цене в военное время, – Рейнджер презрительно махнул рукой, – хотя я знаю твое имя. Стайлз из Бикон Хиллз. 

– Ты… ты знаешь меня, – тупо произнес Стайлз.

– Значит ты посланник Дитона! – Скотт был в восторге, и да, он был идиотом. Он не представлял, какую опасность может нести красивый мужчина с… с глазами. С голубыми глазами. И подбородком. И… 

– Не стоит ему так сразу доверять, – предостерег Стайлз.

Рейнджер вздохнул. И откинулся на спинку стула. Тот скрипнул, и этот скрип прозвучал ошеломляюще похожим на порнографический стон, которым собственно и являлся. Если бы Стайлз был деревянной штуковиной, и на нем бы сверху сидел мускулистый Рейнджер, он бы тоже так стонал. 

Боже. Что творится с его головой?  
Вероятно, он сходит с ума.

– Меня зовут Дерек, – сказал Рейнджер, и Стайлз тут же высек его имя в камне в своей долговременной памяти, со всей силой налегая на резец. В этот раз пламя очага осветило застежку в форме шестиконечной звезды на плаще Рейнджера.

– А твоя фамилия? – попытался Стайлз.

Рейнджер, Дерек, напряг плечи, но тут же расслабился. 

– Рейнджеры – моя единственная семья.

Значит печальная история. Или скверная. А может и то, и другое. 

– Хорошо, – сказал Стайлз, лихорадочно ища причины, чтобы не доверять этому парню. У него была застежка Охотников. Он знал о Стайлзе. Он знал о…

– Последний вопрос: какое у волшебника Дитона любимое хобби?

– Что за вопрос такой? – изумился Скотт.

– Ответь, будь добр, – твердо сказал Стайлз и посмотрел Рейнджеру в сверкавшие из-под капюшона глаза. 

– Пускать колечки дыма, – наконец сказал Дерек колючим, как и его щетина тоном. – Дурацких форм.

– Они не дурацкие, они _потрясающие_ , – возразил Стайлз и почувствовал, как уходит напряжение. – Хорошо, ты тот, кто нам нужен.

– Это был хороший вопрос, – заметил Дерек. Стайлз постарался промолчать. Не удалось.

– Слушай, то, что мы, Хоббиты, маленького роста, еще не значит, что у нас маленькие мозги.

– Я этого не говорил.

– Ты это _подразумевал_. Когда беспорядочным взглядом окинул мое тело.

– Беспорядочным? – веселые нотки проскользнули у Дерека в голосе. – Значит, так ты подумал?

– Ребята, – прервал их Скотт – может, продолжите в другом месте? Здесь стало гораздо больше народу, чем было раньше. 

– Черт, – сказал Стайлз. Все его внимание было сосредоточено на том, чтобы не сосредотачивать внимания на возможном атлетическом телосложении Дерека, скрытом под плащом. Стайлз не заметил, как в баре собралась толпа. Сейчас она была, по крайней мере, в три раза больше чем когда они пришли. Как будто все мерзавцы в городе услышали коварный зов Кольца. 

– Нам действительно надо… ой! – воскликнул он, потому что Дерек опять поднял их в воздух.

– В самом деле, что с тобой не так? Ты всегда хватаешь людей голыми руками? Руками в перчатках, если быть точным.

– Только если они карлики, – сказал Дерек, вынося Стайлза и Скотта из таверны.

– Мы не карлики, – возразил Стайлз. Холодный воздух ударил ему в лицо.

– Эм, – произнес Скотт. – В некотором роде так и есть.

– Может, ты перестанешь развивать во мне комплексы по поводу размера? И в сравнении с моей растущей яростью здесь скоро все станут маленькими. 

Дерек только хмыкнул и поставил их напротив двери неприметного дома. Очень ветхого дома.

– Кто здесь живет?

– Я, – сказал Дерек. – Когда в городе.

– И часто такое бывает?

Дерек отворил тяжелую дверь и, сюрприз-сюрприз, швырнул их внутрь. 

– Не важно.

– Понял. Так же как и твое полное имя. Как и твое таинственное прошлое. Как и твое лицо…

Дерек откинул капюшон.

– …которое невероятно привлекательно. Какая разница. Что дальше?

– Завтра ты расскажешь мне про свой опыт обращения с Кольцом. Я должен знать, чего ожидать. А теперь спать. Мы отправимся в поход рано утром, после того как быстро перекусим. 

– Я готов все перекусать. Я всегда умираю с голоду по утрам.

– Люди из таверны будут нас преследовать? – Скотт нервно дрожал, глядя на дверь, будто ее могут вынести в любой момент. Вот в этом Стайлз сомневался; только псих-самоубийца решится преследовать Дерека, и стараться привлечь его внимание. Или спорить с ним.

Эй, это же не значит, что Стайлз сумасшедший? Это сумасшествие, когда принимают приглашение зверя посетить его берлогу?

Возможно.

Зверь, о котором шла речь, выглядел спокойным. 

– Я просижу на страже всю ночь, чтобы нам ничего не угрожало.

– Говори за себя, – пробормотал Стайлз. Он стащил плащ и бросил на пол, потому что вешалка была для него слишком высокой.  
– По пути сюда мне неоднократно угрожали. 

– Больше не посмеют, – твердо сказал Дерек, и сердце Стайлза _бухнуло_ второй раз за ночь.

– Ч-что?

– Больше не посмеют, – повторил Дерек, как будто Стайлз был придурком. – Пока ты со мной, тебе не причинят вреда.

Стайлз уставился на него.

Дерек уставился в ответ.

Затем развернулся и исчез. В другой комнате.

– Эм, – нерешительно пробормотал Скотт все еще стоя на пороге. – Где мы будем спать?

«В любом месте, где не будет видно моего стояка», – подумал Стайлз и сел на свой плащ. 

– Прямо здесь, – сказал он. – Где же еще? Как тебе это место, неплохое, правда?

– Нет, – медленно сказал Скотт, изучая лицо Стайлза. – Ты покраснел?

– Кто, я? Нет. С чего бы мне краснеть? Я не покраснел. Такого со мной не случается. Моя кровеносная система работает по-другому. 

– Стайлз. 

Отлично. На лице Скотта появилась знакомая улыбка. Обычно она появлялась, когда они говорили о девчонках. 

– Этот Рейнджер не девчонка, – заметил Стайлз. Он должен был это сделать, потому что это было важно. Стайлзу _нравились_ девушки.

– Я заметил. – Скотт все еще улыбался. Ублюдок.  
– Думаешь, он женат?

– Не понимаю, какое это имеет значение. Вообще, разве он только что не сказал, что его прошлое не важно?

– И поэтому ты продолжал его расспрашивать. Ага.

– Я не продолжал расспрашивать…

– Нет. Ты прав. Он совсем не интересен. Вообще.

– Отсоси.

– Мечтай.

– Заткнись. Боже, ты совсем не изменился с трех лет.

– Я думаю, в три года ни один из нас ничего не знал о минете.

– Я собираюсь спать, – Стайлз отвернулся от Скотта. Скотт разложил свой плащ и лег рядом. Как всегда.

Спустя несколько минут возни на ледяном дощатом полу, Стайлз пробормотал:  
– Думаешь, он женат?

Скотт фыркнул.  
– Нет.

– Если только на печали.

– Да, это может быть.

– Уверен, это моногамные отношения.

– И у них много детей.

– Спорим, они полюбили друг друга еще в детстве.

– А потом сбежали из дома.

– Вместе.

– Тайно.

– Занимались любовью под звездами.

Скотт захихикал. Ухмыляющийся Стайлз повернулся к нему. 

– Нам надо спать, чувак, – сказал Скотт. – Завтра начинается героический поход и все такое. 

– Как думаешь, на нашем пути мы встретим других странных людей?

– Кто знает? Может быть, я встречу девушку. Я хотел бы встретить девушку.

– Какую?

– Горячую.

– В это понятие многое входит, Скотт. Конкретизируй.

– Многое? Типа, высокий, темноволосый и симпатичный?

– Иди лесом. Постой, это тоже твой тип?

– Ну, если это относится к девушкам, то да. Она должна быть сильной и прекрасной. С хорошими руками. 

– Хорошими руками, – смеясь, повторил Стайлз. – Тебе нравится, когда девчонки тебя бьют?

– Могут меня побить.

– Ты странный.

– Ты тоже.

– Хм, верно. Хотя я был бы не против повстречать бессмертную эльфийскую колдунью со светлыми рыжеватыми волосами и зелеными глазами.

– Это очень конкретно.

– Я люблю конкретику. У меня очень детальные фантазии.

– Прекрати. Просто прекрати.

– Очевидно, щетина и сломанные носы тоже по мне.

– Стайлз, прекрати.

– Что? Я думал, ты меня поддержишь и вся фигня. И кто знает? Может быть, это были не просто фантазии, а видения. Дитон сказал, что я особенный. Ведь так? Может я встречу милую эльфийскую волшебницу.

– А я встречу свою идеальную женщину-воина. Точно.

– Где же твоя вера, друг мой? Ты должен верить. Я вот верю. Я верю, что однажды я встречу кого-то, кто не будет пугать меня, перед тем как завести.

– Дай мне знать, когда сработает.

– Знаешь, вообще я не сильно-то запал на этого сильного и молчаливого Рейнджера.

– Стайлз, последний раз, когда я видел, что ты так сильно краснеешь, был, когда мы случайно увидели в деревне купающихся девчонок. И они были _голыми_. А на этом парне было больше слоев одежды, чем на монахине, и он все равно заставил тебя так покраснеть.

– Святотатство! Ты хочешь сказать, что его способность к запугиванию бьет голых девочек? Это невозможно!

– Может тебя привлекает не только это?

Стайлз вспомнил, как Дерек увел их из таверны, как пообещал его защищать несмотря ни на что.

– Это просто… просто…

_Просто волшебник Дитон попросил его. Дерек делает свою работу._

– Теперь мы можем заснуть? Я так устал, что говорю с закрытыми глазами. 

– Та же фигня.

– Правда?

– Правда. 

Не открывая глаз, Стайлз протянул руку, пока не нащупал ладонь Скотта. Со знакомыми пальцами и мозолями от работы в поле. Руку всегда готовую помочь.

– Спасибо, что пошел со мной, мужик, – сквозь ком в горле сказал Стайлз. Они могли больше не вернуться в Шир. Скотт знал об этом, когда решил пойти со Стайлзом. Дитон честно рассказал, с какими опасностями им придется столкнуться, но это была миссия Стайлза. Скотт легко мог отказаться. Стайлз не стал бы его винить. Если бы отец Стайлза был рядом, он бы не отпустил его. Да и мама Скотта тоже не была в восторге.

Однако Скотт все равно последовал за Стайлзом.

Потому что Скотт был его братом. Не по крови, а по духу.

– Не проблема, – зевнул Скотт и сжал руку.

Так они и заснули, держась за руки, на полу дома Рейнджера.


End file.
